Love by the Year
by destinysecond
Summary: Two years have passed since the defeat of MaloMyotismon, and many things of changed. In this romance/drama, Tai and Matt find their feelings for each other deepen with each passing day.
1. Prologue

**Love By The Year**

**Note:** I'll list a song for every chapter. Try to listen to the song while reading it. It creates the mood I wanted. As a side note, I do not own any part of Digimon. I'll try to update quickly. Yaoi will happen in later chapters. This is my first story so tell what you think by R/R.

************************  
**PROLOGUE**

**Song:** Start of Something New - Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens**  
**

**December 31****st**** - New Year's Eve**

"Don't be home too late guys! Take care of your sister Tai! And try not to drink." Mrs. Yagami called to her kids.

Tai lifted his hand to signify he heard her and walked out the door. "Bye mom." Kari said waving. "Sorry we can't spend New Years with you."

"Oh it's fine Kari. You kids have a good time!"

It was just around a quarter after nine and Sora had invited everyone to her apartment for a New Year's party. All the digidestined were going and Sora's mom was out with some of her friends, so it'd just be the kids tonight.

MaloMyotismon had been defeated two years ago around this time so this party was also to celebrate that. Kari excitedly pushed the elevator button, anxious to see TK.

_Over the past years a lot of stuff has changed, _Tai thought. _Kari and TK have started dating, Davis revealed himself as a bisexual and began going out with Ken, Mimi moved back from America, and Sora and Matt decided by mutual agreement to break up._ For some reason the last bit seemed to lift Tai's spirit a little, even though he wasn't sure why. He had no time to continue to think as Sora opened the door and he and Kari were greeted by everyone. Apparently, they were the last to arrive, even beaten by Davis who was almost never on time.

"Hey why so late?" Yolei asked, chocolate stuffed in her mouth.

Kari giggled and whispered "Tai took too long trying to look good for Matt."

If Tai's attention had been on Kari, she would've been tickled to submission, but luckily for her, Tai had his eyes on something across the room, actually, _someone._

It was Matt, with his perfect hair, pale skin, slim figure, and sexy voice. Tai was totally entranced by him. If Joe hadn't snapped him out of his funk, Tai might've started drooling, especially with the V-neck and skinny jeans Matt was wearing.

"Hey Tai? What're you looking at?" Joe asked, trying to get Tai's attention.

Tai blinked, snapping back into reality. "Oh, it's nothing Joe. So, uh, how's school?" Tai asked, changing the subject before Joe could follow Tai's gaze.

Over on the other side of the room, Matt was busy trying not to hyperventilate himself, seeing Tai come in. There was something about those brown eyes of his, with that golden tint, that drove Matt crazy. He did his best to keep his eyes off him and went and discussed with Izzy about computer engineering, not that he was paying attention in the least.

Finally building enough courage, Tai walked over to Matt.

"Hey Matt. Uh, so, how're things going?" Tai silently scolded himself in the head for being such a dork.

"Great. How about you?" Matt asked.

"Oh, I'm great! Actually I came over to um, ask you, if you wanted to sleep over at my place today." Tai said, shuffling his feet.

Matt, taken by surprise, says "Yeah, sure. Nothing better to do anyways, with dad on a business trip to Beijing and all."

"Oh yeah I forgot your dad's gone. Actually my house is empty tonight too. Parents went to celebrate New Years with a friend who lives in the country and Kari's sleeping over at Yolei's."

"So see you tonight then?"

"Yeah. Well I'm gonna go get something to eat. Talk to you later." Tai said. _God, I'm such a loser, I could barely speak to him. I mean we're best friends. I don't know why I was so nervous. Well whatever, he agreed, so what the heck?_

Matt smirked a little at Tai's nervousness as he watched him walk over to the food table. He and Tai had best friends ever since their adventure as kids in the digital world, and they were closer than ever. They still argued like they used to, but they understood each other now. That being said, Matt still couldn't figure out why Tai was so fidgety around him today.

The thought that Tai had feelings for him never crossed his mind.

When midnight was approaching, Davis flicked on the TV as he watched people in downtown Japan counting down to the New Year.

Sora had poured out sparkling apple juice into wine glasses for them to toast. Everyone gathered around the dining room table, waiting for the countdown to reach 0.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6," everyone chanted, "5,4,3,2,1, HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everybody toasted each other, wishing each other the best in the new year to come.

Finally Tai toasted Matt. "Hey Matt! Happy New Years! Hope you have a good one!"

"Yeah you too man!" The two clinked glasses together and took a sip of the juice.

_Maybe with Matt by my side, this year might be the best yet, _Tai thought.

_Maybe with Tai by my side, this year might not be so bad,_ Matt mused.

They both grinned at each other, both knowing that it was the start of something new; a new year, and maybe, a new side of their relationship.


	2. January I

**Love By The Year**

**Chapter 1 - January 1****st**** - 10****th**

Note: I will be switching points of view between Tai and Matt because I think it'll be the best way to get you guys both sides of the story. This chapter will be in Tai's eyes. I'm planning on this story being pretty long, and the pace will be kind've slow at the beginning. I want to give readers a full understanding of Tai's and Matt's relationship and watch it progress through the story, but I promise the pace will pick up later.

**January 1****st**** - New Years**

**Song**: I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You - Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Gabriel

**TAI'S POV :**

I woke up the next morning, extremely content, not only had I gotten a good night's sleep, but I woke up and my best friend (and crush), was lying right next to me.

He was so cute in his sleep. He barely moved and his breathing was slow, but steady, like the second hand on a clock. It calmed me to know the person I cared about most was right beside me. I decided to stay in bed just a little longer so I could lay beside him.

To be honest, I don't know when my feelings for him developed. I think I liked him all along, but just never realized it until after our adventures in the digital world. I never really thought of myself as, well, _gay._ I just knew I really liked and cared about Matt. How my palms got sweaty when I saw him, the way my heart skipped a beat when we would touch. While I was contemplating all this, I must've lulled off because before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep again.

My eyes opened to the sight of sunlight streaming in through my window. I stretched, yawned, and looked around, noticing Matt wasn't with me anymore.

I paused for a second, noticing a scent in the air. It was the scent of ... _food!_ I walked into the kitchen, and sure enough, there Matt stood, whistling some nameless tune while making some eggs. I almost forgot Matt could cook.

"Hey sleepy. Finally wake up? Luckily I made some breakfast. I know how your always hungry when you wake up." Matt said.

My stomach growled in agreement and Matt chuckled as he put the eggs on my plate.

"Thanks Matt. It's nice to take a break from my Mom's nasty food for a change." We both laughed at that, Matt knowing first hand how horrid my mother's cooking was.

"So what're we doing today?" I asked, looking at him as I stuffed a forkful of eggs into my mouth.

"Well Sora texted me this morning telling us to meet at the mall. All the others will be there too."

"Sure, we'll go as soon as I'm done devouring your cooking."

Matt smiled at that. _Damn, his smile was sexy. _"I'm glad you like it. Well I'm going to take a shower. Don't leave without me." he said teasingly.

I heard him turn on the shower as he stepped into the bathroom. Matt always took the longest showers. It'd be a good 25 minutes before he came out. I continued to eat until I thought I was going to hurl if I ate anymore. I leaned back in my chair and let out a sigh, accidentally knocking down my knife in the process.

Unfortunately for me, it cut me on the leg on its way to the ground. I knew I shouldn't have worn shorts. Shit, I was bleeding a lot. I needed some dressing and a band-aid. They were kept in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, the one currently being occupied by Matt.

Deciding whether to respect Matt's privacy or getting my cut cleaned up was easier than I expected. I'd clean the cut of course. Matt wouldn't mind. Plus it was always good to have an excuse to see him naked. I didn't even bother knocking, but it didn't matter anyways since he was already fully clothed and was doing his hair.

Matt didn't seem so happy though. "Haven't you heard of knocking? I could've been taking a piss for all you knew." I ignored him and grabbed the first aid kit. That's when he saw my cut.

"What happened?" he asked, a mixture of concern and worry on his face.

"Oh nothing. I just accidentally cut myself with a knife."

"Here, let me." Matt said, taking the first aid kit. He dabbled some dressing on my cut, which stung a little, but I held on. Then he took a band-aid and covered up my cut.

"There, all better."

"Oh, um, thanks Matt." I said, surprised at his gentleness in dealing with me.

"No problem, that's what friends are for. Now let's go catch up with Sora before we're late."

We had a pretty good time for the rest of the day. I tried my best not to stare at Matt but found myself looking sometimes anyways. I hope he doesn't notice. Kari decided to stay at Yolei's a bit longer and Mom and Dad weren't back until the 7th so I invited Matt to sleep over again which he agreed to.

While I was sleeping, I suddenly had the thought of when I should tell Matt about my feelings for him. I wasn't sure how he would take it and I didn't want to do anything to harm our friendship. I was tired from walking around today so I decided I'd think about it later and just drifted off to sleep, which was easy knowing Matt was only about two inches away, sleeping softly next to me.

**January 3****rd**

I glanced at my clock. _5 pm._ Where was Matt? He was supposed to swing by my place fifteen minutes ago so we could go to dinner. Matt was probably still at band rehearsal. And it was his idea to go to dinner too. With my parents and Kari gone, Matt knew I couldn't cook and suggested that we go eat at a restaurant.

I was ready, taken my shower, changed into something that was not a t-shirt or sweat pants, excited that this dinner would just be the two of us. Maybe I'd even admit my true feelings for him.

_Or, maybe not._ I thought to myself. Matt didn't even know I was gay, how would he take it when I told him I liked him? I sighed. 5:30 and he still wasn't here. I flicked on the TV, anxiously glancing at the door every couple of minutes.

An hour later, I heard a soft knocking at my door. I opened it to see Matt there.

He quickly came in.

"Hey, sorry I'm late but I decided to practice with the band a bit longer since we haven't had a rehearsal in so long and with a big gig coming up in two weeks and all. I would've been back sooner but there was huge accident and I got held up in traffic." He looked at me apologetically.

How I could stay mad at him? "Oh it's fine." I said. "But I'm starving. Can we still go out to eat?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. With all the traffic and all, you'd be starving for another hour before we got to the restaurant."

Matt must've sensed my disappointment because he said "How about I make something for us to eat instead?"

My eyes lit up. That was even better than going to a restaurant! We'd be alone, plus Matt's cooking was delicious. I watched my best friend rush into the kitchen, searching for ingredients he could use. For the next half an hour, the wonderful aroma of food was in the apartment before I heard Matt call me for dinner.

"Wow." I said, looking at the food. Matt certainly had outdone himself. There was rice, a bowl of soup, shrimp, fish, and a pile of steamed vegetables. "How are we supposed to eat all of this?" I asked.

"Haha, I thought that since you were so hungry you'd want more to eat." Matt replied, chuckling.

"Well I'm not complaining. Thanks Matt." I said, sitting down, ready to eat. I hadn't eaten in over 5 hours and my stomach reminded me with a growl.

After stuffing my face a bit, I realized I was eating by myself. Looking up, I saw Matt standing, looking at me with a tense expression. "What's wrong Matt?"

"Actually Tai, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?" I raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Promise not to freak out?"

"Promise." I saw him hesitate. "We're best friends, you can tell me anything."

"I'm gay." Matt said, locking eyes with me.

"What?"

"I'm gay. As in, I like men." I saw a blush creep up on his face.

I didn't really know how to respond. Should I comfort him? Congratulate him on coming out? Or maybe tell him I had feelings for him and that I was gay too? I obviously eliminated the latter and decided to just be honest.

Matt watched me closely, studying my facial expression.

"Well, Matt, it's great you told me, and if your worried about how I'm gonna act, don't. It doesn't matter to me what your sexual preference is, your still my best friend." I said. Matt's face turned from worry to relief, to happiness.

"Now that that's over with, I think I'll join you." he said, pulling up the chair next to me.

And that night was the first time I ever thought that there might be something between my best friend and I.

**January 9****th**

After dinner that night, I hadn't spoken to Matt about his sexuality again, and things were the same. We still hung out like usual. But knowing that there might be a chance between us, I couldn't help stealing a couple glances of him every now and then when he wasn't looking.

We still had a little less than a week of Christmas vacation, so me and Matt had rented a movie to watch at his house. My parents had returned but Mr. Ishida was still on his business trip.

While the credits for the movie rolled, I took the opportunity to talk.

"Have you told anyone else yet?" I asked, looking at him.

He glanced at me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean have you told anyone else your gay?" He shook his head, _no_. He told me I was the first to know. I was rather pleased that he trusted me the most; not even TK knew.

It was quiet between us after that. I was thinking though, why not tell Matt I was gay too? Telling him I had feelings for him was a whole other story though. I thought for awhile what I was going to say. We were both just staring at some late night comedy and for about twenty minutes I ran over the all the possible scenarios that could happen in my head. After reassuring myself that it would be okay, I turned to face him, ready to confess my sexuality like he had six days ago. Just as I was about to say something, I was interrupted by the door opening. _Great._

It was Mr. Ishida.

"Hey Matt, hey Tai. What are you boys doing up so late?"

"Hey dad! Why didn't you call? Me and TK could've picked you up at the airport." Matt said.

Mr. Ishida shook his head. "Nah, I didn't wanna bother you guys. I'm tired from the flight, so I think I'll go catch some shut eye. Oh, Tai do you need a ride home?"

"No thanks Mr. Ishida. I'll walk." I said, grabbing my coat.

"Alright then. Good night."

"Good night." I said, as I walked out the door. I scolded myself for spending all that time thinking instead of telling Matt.

Maybe my new year's resolution should be to act first and think later.

* * *

Hey guys! I know this chapter was pretty bad. I'm not even sure where I want this story to go actually, so I'm just playing along with the characters. Rate and review! Thanks.


	3. January II

**Love By The Year**

**Chapter 2 - January 11****th**** - January 21****st**

Note: Hi! Thanks for reading! It is rated M for language and yaoi in later chapters. Please review! I really want to know what you think and if I should continue. Thanks. The January chapters will be a bit slow. Oh, and this chapter will be through Matt's eyes.

**January 13****th**

**Song:** Crush - David Archuleta

**MATT'S POV: **

"Thanks for walking me home Tai." I said.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. My house is close by anyways." Tai replied, grinning. "See you tomorrow for dinner?"

"Yeah, my treat." I answered. I had felt bad for missing our dinner that time on the 3rd, so I had promised to make it up to him with another dinner.

"Bye."

"Yeah, bye." I sighed as he walked away. _Another day passed and I still haven't told him._ After I had confessed to being gay, I had tried to muster the courage up to tell Tai I had feelings for him, but of course, being the wimp I am, I hadn't.

I opened the door slowly. "Dad?" I called. No one answered. I found a note on the kitchen counter from my father saying that he wouldn't be back until morning. My dad was never home, but I had gotten used to it.

I went to my room, and laid on my bed, my head spinning with thoughts of Tai and my feelings for him. I couldn't get him out of my mind. Sometimes, I just couldn't help but get my hopes up. _He's straight, he doesn't have feelings for you. There's no way he could. _I told myself that everyday, but sometimes I couldn't help but notice the way he stared at me for just a little too long, the way he went of his way to do things for me, the way he complimented almost everything I cooked and every song I wrote.

_I'm so stupid._ I thought to myself. I decided to get some sleep before I really got a headache from thinking too much.

**January 14****th**

_7:03._ I stared at the digital clock, calculating how much time I had to get ready before Tai arrived. I had taken an afternoon nap and to my horror, slept for three hours. I only had about maybe 30 minutes to get ready; Tai had said he'd pick me up at my place at 7:30.

I quickly jumped into the shower, scrubbing myself furiously. I threw on my clothes and put a spritz of cologne on. To my amazement, I had been able to get myself together in thirty minutes. _7:30._ That's when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it to find a smiling Tai.

"Hey, ready to go yet?" he asked.

I grinned. "Yeah, let's go."

"Where are we eating anyways?"

"This Italian place I know in downtown. Quick, the dinner reservation is at 8."

When we got to the restaurant, I could hardy keep the smirk off my face as I watched Tai awe at everything around him. To be honest, the restaurant was really fancy, and I had to pull a few strings to get us reservations here. There were crystal chandeliers casting a dim light over the restaurant, a plush red carpet, and candle at the center of each table.

"I bet this is the kind of restaurant that has those bathroom attendants that offer you a mint before you leave."

I laughed as the waiter directed us to our table, handing us menus as we sat down.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have a coffee and he'll have a cola." I didn't even have to ask what Tai wanted; I knew him that well.

"How are you going to pay for this Matt?" Tai asked in disbelief, staring at the outrageous prices on the menu.

"Well I just got a royalty check from the record company for my new album, so it should be enough to pay for this dinner." Seeing his guilty look at making me pay, I reassured him. "Honestly, I have more than enough. I feel bad that I made you wait so long the other day so think of this as my way of saying sorry."

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. Once the food had arrived, I told myself that this was the perfect opportunity to tell Tai that I liked him. Being me, I chickened out again.

"Hey Matt." Tai said, picking at the last of his meal.

"Yeah?"

"Just curious but didn't you go out with Sora?"

"Yeah, we dated for like six months." I could see where the conversation was leading.

"But your ...?"

"You can say it Tai. I'm _gay._" I smirked at his embarrassment. "Well I did love her. But more like a friend. Back then, I wasn't really comfortable with my sexuality. Dating Sora just made me realize my sexuality more when I realized that I wasn't attracted to Sora as anything more than a close friend."

It was quiet between us for awhile. " Does Sora know your gay?" he asked tentatively. I wasn't sure why he was so interested in my love life, but I answered anyway.

"I don't think so, but I think she suspects it. I never tried to make a move on her. We never even kissed." I looked at Tai and for a brief moment I saw something similar to relief in his eyes as I told him.

After that, the dinner conversation turned back to normal as we both complained about going back to school tomorrow. Tai walked me back to my apartment and we said goodbye, going our separate ways. Sadly, winter vacation was over.

**January 20****th**

After a week of school, I sighed in content to being able to sleep in without being woken by my alarm clock at 6 a.m. I got out of bed, trying to remember what I was doing today. _Oh yeah, that's right. I'm going over to Tai's house._ I stretched and yawned. Tai had told me yesterday to be at his house at noon cause he had something important to tell me. _I wonder what it is._

After getting showered and changed, I rung Tai's doorbell at a quarter after 12.

"Hey Matt. What's up?" Tai greeted me.

"Not much. Where's your parents and Kari?" I asked, looking around for any of his family members.

" My parents both have work today and Kari went to TK's house." I grinned when I heard that.

"Their quite the lovebirds aren't they?"

Tai chuckled, before eyeing me nervously.

"Oh yeah, you had something you wanted to tell me?" I looked at him questioningly.

He nodded. "Yeah I do. Let's sit down." Tai led me over to the living room sofa. I saw how serious Tai was and I began to get nervous. What was he going to say? Does he know I like him?

"Instead of beating around the bush, I'll come right out with it."

I nodded. "You can tell me anything. I won't judge you." Tai looked at me nervously and said:

"I'm gay."

_Totally_ unexpected.

**January 21****st**

I stayed in bed, recalling the events of yesterday. After Tai had told me he was gay, I could barely keep the smile off my face. I told him that he didn't worry about me, being gay myself. The rest of the day went fine, we acted like we did before either of us had confessed we were gay. But there was still those awkward moments of tension when we got a little too close to each other, or when we locked eyes for more than a couple of seconds.

Despite not being a morning person, I could hardly keep the smile off my face this particular morning. Knowing that there might be chance between me and person I cared about _most in the entire world, _was pretty comforting. Today the whole gang was going to the movies to watch a new release or something. I hadn't really listened when Mimi had called to invite me.

At the movies later that night, it was a mess. Actually it was a_ fun mess._ I looked around in wonder at the scene me and my friends were making. It was pretty amusing actually. Yolei and Davis were arguing loudly, with Cody trying his best to stop them. Mimi and Sora laughed loudly, probably at something that had caused Joe to turn a bright shade of red. TK and Kari were playing a racing arcade game, while Izzy and Ken were debating about the law of physics. Meanwhile, me and Tai were throwing popcorn at each other, earning the glares of everyone around us.

"Haha stop Tai! Your gonna waste the popcorn before the movie even starts!" I said, dodging a handful of buttery yellow balls.

"Hey guys! Its time for the movie!" Sora called. Everyone stopped what they were doing, heading into the theater.

I didn't really pay attention during the movie. You can thank Tai for that. He had chosen to sit next to me, and we fought for the armrest. Eventually we just shared it. However, having his hand that close to my hand did a good job to prevent me from paying even the slightest attention to the movie in front of me.

"Bye guys!" I called over my shoulder. The movie was over and we all said good bye to each other. Tai, Kari, and I waved good bye to the others as we headed the way back to our apartments.

"Hey Tai, I'm gonna go up first. I really need to use the bathroom." Kari said, dashing to her apartment.

Now it was just me and Tai.

"Some movie hey?" Tai said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, it was great." I said. We were walking about a block away from my building.

I was just reaching for my door before I tripped over a stray bottle someone idiot had left on the ground. I fell backwards, luckily Tai was there and caught me before I fell to the hard pavement.

"Thanks for catchi-" I never got to finish my sentence as I noticed how close my face was to Tai's face. Before I knew what I was doing, I moved my face closer, and _**kissed **_him! I quickly pulled back, regaining my balance.

Tai looked at me in shock. "See you tomorrow Matt!" Tai said in a hurry, almost sprinting back to his apartment building.

_What was I thinking? Now he knows for sure I like him! Why'd I have to go and do that?_ I thought to myself furiously, realizing I could've ruined our friendship with my thoughtlessness.

Maybe my new year's resolution should be to think before I act.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry to those few people who read the earlier draft of this chapter. I realized I didn't like that way it ended so I added an extra day. Please review! I means alot to me to know what you think of this story! Thanks!


	4. January III

**Love By The Year**

**Chapter 3: January 22****nd**** - January 31****st**

Note: Hey! Thanks for reading this, it means a lot to me! PLEASE review. I really want to know what you think of this story. I know it took longer than usual to put this chapter up, but enjoy!

PLEASE READ: To those few people who read the earlier draft of January II, I added another day to the chapter because I didn't like how it ended. Please make sure you have read the last day before reading this chapter!

**January 22****nd**

**Song:** Something Special - Usher

**TAI'S POV:**

I rubbed my eyes as I got out of bed. As I was brushing my teeth, I suddenly realized that what happened last night wasn't a dream. _Matt had kissed me!_ I still couldn't believe it. Did this mean he felt the same way about me as I did about him? _That's impossible._ I told myself, Matt was way too good looking to like someone like me. He was the lead singer of the Teenage Wolves! He could probably get any gay guy he wanted.

I sighed. I was still a little hopeful though; he _had_ kissed me after all. I knew it was just an impulse thing and he probably didn't mean it at all. I kept telling myself this as I poked at the toast that Kari had made for me.

Seeing my sad look, Kari asked: "What's wrong?"

_What's wrong? My best friend kissed me! On the lips! And I know he didn't mean it, even though I wish he did._ But I couldn't tell Kari that of course, so I just smiled and said, "Nothing."

Knowing that I wouldn't say anymore, Kari got up to do the morning dishes. I couldn't keep going through the rest of the day thinking about this. I had to talk to Matt.

Almost as if reading my thoughts, the phone rung.

"Hello. Yagami residence, Tai speaking." I said drearily.

"Hey Tai, it's Matt."

Sparks flew in my head. "Oh, hey Matt." I tried to sound as calm as I could.

"Can we talk? About last night?" If he had been here, I could imagine him biting his bottom lip as he spoke.

"Uh, sure. Where?" I asked.

"My place? In an hour?"

"Sure." I replied. "See you then."

Matt hung up. I put down the phone, getting ready to go shower and change.

"Hey Tai, where you going?" I turned around to see Kari.

"Matt's place."I answered.

Kari paused for a second. "You like him don't you?"

I turned around, trying to keep emotion off my face. "What are you talking about?" _Shit, was it that obvious?_

Kari laughed. "It's okay. You don't have to lie." She walked away.

I groaned silently. If my little sister could tell, how long would it take before everyone else found out too?

Later that afternoon, I was building up the nerve to ring his doorbell. Despite being the holder of the Crest of Courage, I couldn't even bring myself to ring a fucking doorbell. I sighed. _Remember, he was the one who kissed you._ I told myself that as I pressed the button.

The door opened.

"Hey Tai." Matt said, running a hand through his hair. _God, he was the sexiest man on the planet._

I walked in. "So.."

He shuffled past me. "About last night.." he said, looking at the ground.

"Let's just forget about it." I said, not wanting to hear him say that it was an accident and that he didn't mean it.

"Huh?" He looked surprised. "Your not mad?"

"Why would I get made that a hot guy kissed me?" I said teasingly.

He looked at me in relief. "Good, cause I thought I might've ruined our friendship or something."

I looked into his eyes and I could tell that he actually had thought that I would hate him for kissing me. How could I? If anything, I was the opposite of mad.

"No way. We're best friends, it's gonna take a lot more than a kiss to break us apart." I replied, smiling.

Matt grinned back at me. I loved it when I made him smile. Maybe it sounds cliche, but I liked seeing him happy.

**January 26****th**

Luckily, things between me and Matt returned to normal. We still hung out and talked like we usually did. After that day, neither of us mentioned the kiss. To be honest, I was a little disappointed he hadn't. I was hoping that he'd tell me that he had meant it and he did it because he liked me. _Yeah, fat chance he would._

I had soccer practice today so I spent the two hours trying to get Matt off my mind. But I couldn't forget the kiss: how soft his lips were, and maybe it was one sided, but I could feel passion in the short time that our lips had met.

"Hey Tai! What are you doing? Pass the ball!" one of my team mates called to me.

"Sorry!" I called, kicking the ball towards him.

Today Matt and the Teenage Wolves had a gig at a local bar so I made sure to shower extra clean so the smell of sweat was completely gone.

I could hardly keep my eyes off of him during the concert. I never missed a word that came out of his mouth. I clapped and cheered louder than anyone else after each song. Matt was so talented. _And that's why he'll never like you, _a voice said in my head. I knew it was true: Matt was too good for me. I looked around at all the people that had come to listen to the Wolves. Matt could probably get anyone here. I looked around in despair at the crowd that had gathered.

Maybe we just weren't meant to be.

**January 31****st**

"Hey." Matt said, opening the door to his apartment. His dad had gone on a business trip to who knows where, so Matt had invited me over to play some video games and hang out.

"Hey." I replied, stepping into the apartment. It was surprising but Matt's house was a lot cleaner than my house. Matt was a clean freak, unlike me. I never cleaned until either Kari or mom got mad at the mess I made.

I sat down on the couch as Matt turned on the gaming system. It was some racing game that I didn't know the name of.

"Hey did you hear about Mimi's new boyfriend?" Matt asked, never taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"No. Who is it?" I asked as I turned a sharp corner.

"I don't know. I think it's some guy she met at a club."

"That's not surprising." I said. "Mimi's always been a bit promiscuous."

Matt laughed. "Hey Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like anyone?" It was a sudden question. How was I supposed to answer?

"Yeah." I said truthfully. "How about you?"

"Yup."

"Guy or girl?" I asked jokingly.

Matt chuckled. "Guy. How about you?"

"Guy obviously."

We both paused, not sure what to say next. Finally Matt spoke.

"So you gonna tell me who it is or what?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

Matt put his controller on the ground and looked at me. I did the same, turning towards him.

"How about we tell each other at the same time." he suggested.

I considered it. I knew there was no way that he could like me, but I think I'd go crazy if I didn't tell him sooner or later that I liked him. He would find out eventually, so why not tell him now?

_He's your best friend. He won't hate you. _I thought, reassuring myself. It was risky. What if I told him I liked him and he got crept out by me? I took the chance anyways.

"Yeah sure." I said.

_Am I seriously doing this? Am I seriously gonna tell him I like him?_ Maybe I was a bit hopeful from that time he had kissed me. However small the chance, there was still the chance that he'd like me back too right?

"Okay on the count of three, we'll tell each other who we like." Matt said, meeting my gaze.

I nodded.

"One, two, three." We counted together. We looked at each other, opened our mouths, and together, we said the exact same thing:

"I like you."

* * *

I know this chapter was short, but there wasn't much I could add. Hope you liked it! Please review!


	5. February I

**Love By The Year**

**Chapter 4 - January 31st - February 9****th**

Note: Yay! New chapter! The beginning of the February ones! Anyways, as you may have noticed I've been updating everyday, however, this _might_ change as I become busier. I'll try my hardest to update as soon as possible. Thanks to all those who've reviewed. I love you all! LOL.

**Song:** Suddenly Want To Love You - Ring Ding & Emil Chau

**January 31****st**** - Continued**

**MATT'S POV: **

We both spoke at once, and surprisingly, said the same thing:

"I like you."

We both paused for a moment. I'm guessing our facial expressions were pretty similar, a mixture between bewilderment, joy, and confusion. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He liked me back? Wait, _he likes me back!_

"What did you just say?" Tai asked, eyes wide.

"I like you." I said it more confidently than before.

Tai's face softened and he looked at me. "I like you too."

"So I've heard." I said jokingly. Before I knew what was going on, Tai had grabbed me in a tight embrace. I couldn't keep my balance so I fell, and the position we were in was ...interesting, if awkward. We had fallen so that our faces were so close together I could feel his breath and hear his heart pound excitedly in his chest.

"So you really like me?" Tai asked from on top of me.

"Yeah, I do." I replied and I leaned in, our lips touching. This time, neither of us had to be afraid. It was our first genuine kiss. I could feel his lips pressing against mine, his tongue pushing against mine for entrance. I slowed the kiss down, teasing him, before I allowed his tongue to explore my mouth.

_God, can anyone taste this good?_ We tried to savor the kiss as long as we could, but eventually, we both ran out of oxygen. Tai got off me, (much to my disappointment), and just stared at me and grinned. And of course, I grinned back.

**February 2****nd**

Today was Friday, and call me crazy, but in last period English, it was almost as if you could feel the tension and excitement for the bell to ring in the room. We were all waiting to get dismissed from this awful lecture on the proper use of commas. Plus today, me and Tai were meeting after school at the park. Yesterday had a been busy day with homework, and Tai's soccer practice, and my band rehearsal so we didn't get to talk much.

Today would be the first time we actually talked since we admitted we liked each other. I grinned when I thought about him. His spiky, unruly, but at the same time, completely perfect, hair. His brown, gold tinted eyes, the musky scent he had, and the cheerful aura that surrounded him and made people want to be around him. And he was _mine._

When the final bell rung, the class almost completely vanished, most of them half way out the door. I sighed, grabbed my bag, as I attempted to push past the after school crowds. After making it through the doors, I tried not to run to the park, telling myself not to be so anxious to see Tai. But how could I not? I had liked him for so long and he had returned the feelings I had for him. Sometimes I just couldn't believe it was true.

"Hey Tai!" I called, seeing him sitting on a bench.

We hugged each briefly and kissed. However, before long, Tai pulled away. I looked at him confusedly. He just smiled at me.

"Before we get into this," Tai said. "I have something I have to ask you."

"What?" I asked, just wanting to get back to the kiss. Then Tai did something unexpected. He took my hand, looked at me in the eye, and calmly said,

"Will you go out with me Yamato Ishida?"

I smiled probably the biggest smile in my life.

"Of course." I said.

And then he pulled me into a kiss.

**February 3****rd**

"Hey give me back the microphone jerk!" Yolei yelled.

"No way! Stop hogging everything!" Davis yelled back.

Ken and Cody had decided that their fight was too loud to control and had given up a couple of minutes ago. I sighed, hoping no one from the other rooms could hear us. We were at a karaoke place, and like whatever they did whenever they went anywhere, Davis and Yolei fought.

"Let go!"

"YOU let go!"

"Alright children! Settle down." Sora said. "How about instead of arguing, you guys sing a duet."

Both Davis and Yolei pouted at the idea, but grudgingly picked out a song they could sing together as they grabbed an extra mike off the table.

"Wow Sora you're a natural." Ken said. "I can't even make them stop yelling, much less work together."

We all laughed except for Davis and Yolei who glared at us. There was a moment of silence before the two began arguing which song to sing.

"This one!"

"No, that one!"

"Stop being such a jerk!"

"YOU'RE the jerk!"

"ENOUGH!" Sora yelled at them again, grabbing the microphones out of their hands. "You two have lost your privileges to sing."

Both of them sighed before uttering a muffled apology. I couldn't help but smile. _Some things never change._

"How about you two sing a duet instead?" Sora said, winking at me and Tai. Tonight, Tai and I had agreed to tell the rest of our friends that we were dating. Sora being one of our closest friends, we had filled her in and she had agreed to help us tell the others.

I smiled at Sora, grabbing the mikes and handing one to Tai. Everyone cheered and we soon sung a couples song, "Two Is Better Than One".

Once the song had ended, I made an announcement that I said I had something to tell everyone. Once our group of digidestined had calmed down and started listening to me however, my throat became dry as I struggled for words to say.

Luckily, Tai did it for me.

"Me and Matt are going out." Tai said happily. I studied the faces of our friends. None of them seemed negative, to my relief.

"That so CUTE!" Yolei and Mimi squealed. Davis and Ken said they were glad there was another gay couple in their group. Kari, Cody, Joe, and Izzy gave us congratulations as TK scolded me for not telling him sooner.

I was glad that was over with. The rest of night went as usual. We stayed as long as we could before we got kicked out for being too disturbing.

_Some things never change._

**February 6****th**

Today, I have a gig at the local park. I was warming up my voice backstage when I heard a knock at my dressing room door.

"Come in." I said. Who was knocking? The performance was starting in ten minutes.

"Hey Matt." Tai said.

"Hey!" I said. "You made it!"

"Of course!" he replied, "I promised that I wouldn't miss any of your concerts."

I smiled. "So what's up? Why'd you come backstage?"

"Just wanted to wish you good luck." he said. "And to do this."

Before long, I was pinned against the wall, Tai's lips furiously pressing against mine. I knew I was going to be late, but somehow when I was with Tai, _I just didn't care._

**February 7****th**

I stretched as the first rays of the morning sun appeared. I looked at the clock. _7:30._ Shit, I only had 30 minutes to get ready and go to school. I shoved a pancake into my mouth as I attempted to do my hair. Stupid alarm clock. Never went off when I needed it. Today was half-day cause some local charity had to use the school or something. I wasn't complaining though since I had double history in the afternoon anyways.

After four hours of school I breathed a sigh of relief as the bell rung and we were dismissed.

"Matt!" I turned to see Tai walking towards me. "Sorry, I can't go out with you today. Coach added another soccer practice since he says 'we're out of shape.'"

"Oh no problem." I said. "I made lunch plans with TK anyways."

I waved good bye to my boyfriend as I walked to the exit. I met TK at the front yard of his school. Unfortunately, the middle schoolers didn't get a half day like we did.

"Hey big bro." TK waved at me. I smiled. It was rare that TK and I spent time together now that he was older.

We chatted about the other digidestined and life in general. Eventually the topic came to me and Tai.

"So you're really okay with me dating Tai?" I asked.

"Do you really like him?" he asked in return.

"Yes." I answered honestly. "More than I've ever liked anyone else before."

"Then I'm okay with it." TK answered. "As long as your happy."

I grinned. Guess the kid wasn't so bad after all.

**February 9****th**

I snuggled in closer to Tai as the movie began. Tonight a movie marathon was playing so Tai had decided to come over so we could watch it together. I was so content just being with him, I barely watched the movie. During the middle of it, Tai pulled me into a long kiss. This kiss soon turned into something more, and before I knew it, we were making out on my living room sofa.

I gasped and moaned as I felt his hips grind against mine and his hands began trailing down my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Was it getting hot in here?

We briefly took a breath of air before kissing again, Tai's tongue in my mouth. Before we could get too far though we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. _Oh shit,_ I thought. It was my dad!

Tai quickly pulled away from me, avoiding eye contact with my father.

"Hi dad." I said sheepishly, feeling a blush spreading across my face. Luckily, my dad's face didn't seem angry.

"Are you two...?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are." I replied simply, staring at the ground.

"Well I always knew it was coming." He shrugged and walked away.

I grinned. My dad _was_ pretty cool. I glanced over at Tai who looked at me with a smile of relief.

"Wow, that was easy. I was expecting him to yell or something." Tai said.

"Yeah, me too."

For the rest of the night, I wondered what would have happened if my dad hadn't stopped us. Would we have gone farther?

The scary thing was that if my dad hadn't come in, I didn't know where we would've stopped.

"Hey Tai." I said.

"Yeah?" Tai asked, looking down at me. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think we're taking things a little too fast?"

He considered for a minute. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, like, if my dad hadn't come in, we both know we wouldn't have stopped. If it had continued, it wouldn't have stayed to making out for much longer." .

"Not that I don't want to go farther with you," I added quickly. "But maybe we should just take some time from this physical stuff."

Tai nodded in understanding. "Yeah, actually, I was thinking the same thing. We should focus less on this physical stuff and just do more stuff together right? I mean we haven't even gone on a real date yet."

I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. "Valentine's Day is coming up..."

"But Mimi's having a party for that remember?"

I blinked. I totally forgot. "What about the day after? Just you and me."

Tai smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. People always said they liked Tai better when he was smiling, and right now, I think I'd have to agree.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Look forward to the next chapter. x) PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. February II

**Love By The Year**

**Chapter 5: February 14****th**** - February 15****th**

**Valentine's Weekend!  
**

Note: Hey guys! Don't hate me for not updating in two days. Haha, anyways, I borrowed some of the skating parts in here from my favorite drama, Autumn's Concerto. And of course I don't own Autumn's Concerto or Digimon. Anyways REVIEW! PLEASE! And to those who have, thanks! For Takato the Dreamer, expect many, many more evil cliffhangers. =P

**Song:** Perfect Two - Auburn ft. Tommy C

**February 14****th**** - Valentine's Day**

**TAI'S POV:**

I lay in bed, never being the type of person who liked getting up in the morning, unwilling to leave my comfy haven of a bed. That is, until I remembered what day it was today. _Valentine's Day! _

To be honest, I never really liked Valentine's Day. But this year, I had Matt! I quickly showered and almost fell down the stairs running. Since Mimi was having a Valentine's Day party at her house tonight, I had decided to take Matt out for breakfast instead.

I carefully checked my reflection in a glass window before entering Matt's apartment building.

"Hey." he said.

I stood in awe as I turned to look at him. _Can anyone get any more sexier than this?_ Matt was wearing an almost see-through white button up shirt and _really_ tight pants. I saw smirk at my expression before he grabbed my hand and led me out the door.

Matt turned to look at me. "So what were you looking at?" he asked, hiding a smile.

"You." I blushed. " You, um, look really nice today."

I saw him blush back. "Thanks. So where are we having breakfast today?"

"McDonalds." I replied sarcastically. He looked at me.

"Actually though. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I led Matt onto the train, never letting go of his hand the whole way. I watched as the lights from the subway danced on his skin as the train started moving. After a while, we reached our destination.

"It's might be a long walk. The restaurant's all the way in the countryside." I said.

"As long as I'm with you, I could go anywhere." Matt replied.

I smiled and we held hands the whole way as I was leading him to the restaurant.

"It's beautiful Tai!" Matt said, gazing at the café I had led him too.

"Yeah, Mom used to take me and Kari here all the time when dad was on business trips."

It really was a quaint restaurant. It was surrounded by the hues of different flowers, with a small waterfall trickling down at the edge. The bricks were a light shade of peach and the tables were made out of a sturdy oak.

We both ordered from an elderly couple that worked there.

"Wow, I think this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Matt gaped, glancing around.

"I always thought that too." I paused. "Until I saw you."

Matt blushed as I flashed him a grin.

"You're so corny." Matt said, rolling his eyes as the coffee we had ordered arrived.

I snorted at that. "Your one to talk Mr. As-Long-As-I'm-With-You-I-Could-Go-Anywhere."

Matt chuckled as he added cream and sugar.

"Mind if I ask you something even cornier?" I tried to keep a straight face as I said this.

"What?"

I grabbed his hand and put my lips against it.

"Yamato Ishida, will you be my valentine?"

I saw a grin tug at the corners of his mouth.

"I'd love to." he replied before I leaned over and kissed him.

_Happy Valentine's Day._

**February 15****th**

"Tai, where are you taking me?" Matt asked as I led him into a giant, dome shaped building.

"Ice skating!" I replied happily, chuckling at the reluctant look on his face. Since we hadn't been able to spend all of Valentine's Day together, we had decided to do so today.

"But, er, I bet it's really crowded at this time of year." Matt said as I opened the door for him.

Lucky for me, Matt was wrong and the whole ice rink was nearly empty with the exception of a few young couples.

"Do we have to do this?" Matt pouted at me.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked innocently.

"I, um, er, can't skate." he answered looking down.

I kept myself from laughing. "The great Matt Ishida doesn't know how to skate?" Seeing him blush, I added, "Don't worry, I'll teach you."

Matt reluctantly pulled on his skates and stood up, knees wobbling before he fell.

"Have you even been in skates before?" I asked.

"Nope, as you can clearly see." he said from his spot on the ground.

I helped him up before leading him to the entrance to the ice rink. "It's like roller-blading, put one foot in front of the other, and bend your knees a little." I advised.

He refused to let go of the railing, however much I persuaded him.

"Here, take my hand." I offered. He considered for a moment before placing his own hand in mine.

"You know, giving your hand to someone on ice is like trusting them with your life." I tightened my grip on him. Looking at him, I saw a contemplative look in his eyes.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Deciding whether I can trust you with my life."

"Very funny." I said, rolling my eyes. "Now let's go!"

I pulled him away from the railing, skating slowly so he wouldn't fall. I heard a whimper from behind me.

"Tai! I'm going to fall!" Matt said shakily as one foot slipped on the ice. Luckily I caught him before he fell.

"Easy there. Just go slowly." I said, helping him regain his balance before leading him to skate in small circles.

It was like this for awhile before he finally decided he could try on his own. After falling a few times, he finally got the hang of it.

"I'm skating!" Matt said happily as he skated in a loop around me.

"Congratulations!" I cheered.

"For teaching me how to skate," Matt said, skating towards me. "Here's your reward."

That was all I heard before I felt his lips press against mine as everything else around me froze, just like the ice we were standing on.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I know this was short but I wanted to stick in some cute Taito moments in xD. Anyways REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. February III

**Love By The Year**

**Chapter 5: February 16****th**** - February 28****th**

Note: Hey guys! Sorry haven't updated in so long. Just been really busy. Anyways enjoy! And please review!

WARNING: Following chapter contains yaoi! (Finally! Lol)

**Song:** Hmmm, I don't really have one for this chapter.

**February 20****th**

**MATT'S POV:**

"Haha that was fun." Tai said, flopping down on my couch. "We should go swimming more often."

"Ugh, but then I have to redo my hair every time." I complained. We were both free today so we had gone to the swimming pool right after school.

"Your such a girl." Tai said teasingly, rolling his eyes.

Slugging him in the arm, I sat down beside him, pouting.

"Come on, I was just joking!" Tai said.

"Jerk." I replied, trying not to laugh.

"How about I make it up to you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "And just what would that invol-," My sentence was cut off as Tai pressed his lips against mine. _Damn, it was happening again._ I could feel myself losing control; my heartbeat quickened, my mind clouded with my lustful thoughts of Tai. _Stay in control. We both promised to take things slow._ I reminded myself.

We both paused for oxygen before going right back at it again. I felt the jolt of electricity as his tongue touched mine. I tasted the sweet taste which was Tai, and I loved every second of it. His lips pressed harder against mine, drawing our bodies closer together until our crotches rubbed against each other. I moaned in his mouth, my breath quickening. _Stay in control._ I told myself this in my head repeatedly, but I couldn't help it.

I wanted more of him.

No.

I needed more of him.

The alarm in my head went off. _You can't do this! Stay in control. Making out is far enough! You've only been going out for two weeks._

I knew the voice in my mind was right. We were making things way too physical. But at the moment, with our bodies pressed together with my skin shivering from every touch, it didn't matter.

_Fuck it._ I thought before losing all self-restraint and began grinding our groins together. Tai moaned from above me. I pressed my lips even harder against his, almost in a violent manner. I stopped, reaching for Tai's shirt, pulling it off his head with some assistance from him.

I watched with lust in my eyes at his toned abs and chest. Tai began kissing me again, before unbuttoning my shirt and slipping it off me. He threw it to the ground and began unbuttoning my pants. Hearing no protests, he continued, pulling the jeans off me, leaving me in just my boxers.

I sighed with relief as my erection shot up, free from the tight pants. Tai looked at it with an almost hungry expression. I replied with a tug on his pants, signaling for him to take them off.

He complied, pulling of his sweats as well as his underwear. I stared in awe at his cock. It was way bigger than mine. Pulling off my boxers, I dropped to my knees on the ground. Tai stood up before shoving his dick inside my mouth. I forced myself not to gag as I took his entire length.

Tai moaned as I skillfully licked the underside of his dick. I moved my head, up and down, all the while playing my tongue across his head. He moaned in ecstasy as I slurped.

I couldn't get enough. I wanted more of Tai. I never wanted this to end.

I began tugging my growing erection, moaning in pleasure as precum dripped down my throat from Tai's dick.

"Ahh Matt, I'm gonna cum." Tai moaned. I felt his cock stiffen as it shot semen in my mouth. I swallowed it all before I groaned as I felt my own dick shoot.

Taking his limp erection out of my mouth, Tai bent down, licking my fingers of my cum.

When he was done cleaning me, we just cuddled on the couch. And I felt safer in his arms then I had felt in a long time.

* * *

After a while, I went to the kitchen to make some dinner. After eating we just lay on the couch, watching some old movie. As it was ending, Tai spoke.

"So much for taking it slow hey?"

Then he chuckled as I looked at him.

"You're the one who suggested we stay away from the physical stuff and then you suck me." Tai said mockingly.

I glared at him. "You're the one who kissed me first."

He shrugged. "But you blew me!"

He _did _have a point. "Are you complaining?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tai smiled. "Not at all."

"Good, cause I'm not either."

**February 26****th**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Of course. As long as your by my side." Tai said looking at me.

We were standing outside the Yagami residence, where Tai had decided to confess his sexuality.

"I think Kari already knows anyways." Tai said before opening the door with his key. We both walked in.

"Mom? Dad?" Tai called. Tai headed in, finding his whole family lazing around watching some nature show.

"Oh, hi son." Mr. Yagami said lazily, yawning.

"Home so early? I thought you were going somewhere with Yamato." Mrs. Yagami said.

I walked in just as she this.

"Oh! Hi Yamato. Want something to eat?"

"No thanks Mrs. Yagami."

Tai cleared his throat.

"Mom, dad, Kari, I have something I want to tell you guys."

Hearing the seriousness in his tone, his family glanced at him. Seeing that he had successfully grabbed their attention, he spoke.

"I'm gay."

There was silence.

"Well, I knew it all along, ever since the digital world." Kari said. "And I love you Tai, no matter who you like."

Mrs Yagami spoke, "It's okay Tai, I still love you. You're still my son. Are you dating Yamato? Is that why he came with you?"

"Yeah mom, me and Matt have been going out for about a month now."

Tai turned towards his dad. I gulped as I saw a mixed expression on his face that soon turned to anger.

"What the fuck do you mean your gay?" Mr. Yagami asked, losing all the tiredness he had when we had first entered. "No son of my is gay. Your not gay Tai."

"Dad, I am."

"Why do you always have to make bad decisions! Don't you want to have kids? Don't you want to be normal?"

"I am normal! And I'm not making a bad decision, I was born like this! It's not like I can control it!"

"Of course you can!" Tai's father yelled. "No son of mine is a freak! I won't let you!"

"It's not up to you to decide dad." Tai said back angrily, clenching his fists. "The only one treating me like a freak here is you!"

Mrs. Yagami and Kari glanced between the two anxiously, not sure if they should step in.

"Fine! If you want to be a freak, don't do it here!" Tai's dad roared. Then he turned to me. "You made him like this didn't you?"

I looked at him in surprise.

"It's not Matt's fault! It's no one's fault! Why can't you just accept me?" Tai yelled, knuckles turning white.

"Fine! Go be a freak somewhere else! You are no longer welcome in this house!"

"Fine!" Tai yelled, storming out. I looked at Kari's and Mrs. Yagami's torn looks before I followed after Tai, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
